


Injured

by Townycod13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: derek has bitchfaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has never been more grateful for chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injured

Stiles has never been more grateful for chaos.

Because amidst the chaos and drama and heartbreak, no one even gives him a second glance.

‘Oh hey Stiles, you have a really nasty bruise on your face’ is about the max amount of concern he gets from his supernatural friends and he knows that if they weren’t so caught up in their drama they might have smelled or sensed that it wasn’t _just_ his face.

He was grateful because then the old man would have _won_ , he would have _succeeded_ in using Stiles against his friends and if there was one thing getting _beaten half to death_ had taught Stiles, it was that he really, _really_ didn’t like Gerard Argent.

It was lucky no one noticed how he wobbled or the stench of bruising and blood and _pain_. He couldn’t feel any of it most of the time anyway, adrenaline and heartbreak, and he knew, he _knew_ that Lydia loved Jackson as clearly as he knew she was the most amazing girl to ever _grace_ the universe with her presence.

And he knew, that much as Jackson was an _asshole_ , he didn’t deserve to be used as a murder tool and then killed. He knew that Jackson , _no one_ , deserved the shittiness of being a Kanima.

So he not only endured it, he assisted Lydia in her endeavor and broke his own heart again, predictable, and almost fainted because _ohgodeverythinghurtswhy_ …

He _did_ enjoy finding out that Scott trolled the old bastard. He _really_ enjoyed that. It wasn’t quite as cathartic as hitting Jackson with his car, but it was definitely a close second.

So most of his injuries went relatively untreated because he really didn’t want to worry his dad even if there weren’t any lives in the balance anymore and Stiles woke up one morning in the hospital doped up on an incredible amount of pain killers.

 _Apparently_ the old _bitch_ had caused a significant amount of internal bleeding and the _agony_ he felt when moving was his _cracked rib_. And here Stiles had thought he was exaturating how much pain he was in…

Scott was there, he wanted to know what happened, why Stiles didn’t tell him, whether he was awake enough to care that Lydia had gotten him ‘get well’ goodies.

Stiles barely registered any of it. He didn’t even remember being brought to the hospital, he knew he was going to be fine but it was hard to focus above the pain and painkillers and _ohgodhisdadmustbeworriedsick_ …

Derek visited once, just like everyone else, grumpy as ever and glaring at Stiles like it was somehow _his fault_ that the sicko Argent had decided he was a _great_ punching bag.

Derek scrunched his brows, “What happened?”

Stiles rolled his eyes, of course mister giant eyebrows sourwolf was behind the times, “I tripped, what the fuck do you think happened?”

There it was, whatever might have resembled concern retreated from the werewolf’s face and was replaced by his _infamous_ ‘oh my god, I hate you so much Stiles’ face. There were many variations of this look but Stiles liked to think of it as Bitchface #7.

Bitchface #7 _quickly_ morphed into Bitchface #3 (which meant danger by the way, run for the hills young Stilinski!) and informed him that he was, in fact, speaking aloud.

Apparently pain medication only caused him to babble more than usual. Who woulda thunk it?

Derek growled and in one his usual ill-conceived responses, Stiles sneered back.

This continued. Stiles was starting to think it was the new thing, making faces at eachother, like they were children… which only brought the idea of Derek’s face on a child’s body because god knows Derek’s just enough of a creeper to have looked totally like a child except for his glaring adult bitchface and Stiles _really_ wanted to laugh but knew his rib would _hate_ him for it.

He was, once again, informed that his inner thoughts were less inner than intended.

Derek looks like he wants leave and Stiles can’t help but wonder why he came in the first place, did he like have a hobby of antagonizing the sick and injured?

Oh shit, Bitchface #5! Retreat, RETREAT!

Derek _might_ have growled out something about being worried before storming out but really, Stiles was too drugged up to care or notice.

Within a few days Stiles was released and things were mostly back to normal, or as normal as shit _ever_ got in Beacon Hills. But now Stiles had the image of Derek’s head on a child’s body to keep him entertained and burst into giggles every time he saw the sourwolf.

Derek responded with Bitchface #8 everytime.


End file.
